fairytailrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Raxis Forblaze
Raxis is a mage who uses a combination of Earth and Fire magic, and is the inventor of Lava magic. He is the founder and current master of Phoenix Rising. Appearance Raxis is actually much older than his young appearance would suggest. This is due in part to his earth magic, which has maintained his body's youthful appearance by providing him a never-ending source of minerals. Raxis is of average height, with a slightly bulky build. He has red hair, brown eyes, and tan skin along with his muscular frame. His hair is unkempt, and falls just below his neckline in the back. In the front, his bangs obscure his face slightly. His preferred clothing is a purple form fitting vest and pants, along with a matching cape and glove sleeves, as well as two belts. The cape, pants, and vest have a lavender trim, while his boots and gloves have a white portion. The collar on his cape is high. His sword, Flamberge, is worn on the left side of his hip. Personality Raxis, as guildmaster, is very kind and open-minded, always willing to lend an ear or a helping hand to a person in need. He tries his very best at everything he does, and encourages his members to do the same. He tries to make himself available to the other guild members, but this is often impossible due to his workload. He views battle as just another one of life's occurrences, and does not think that battling is something that people should either hate nor enjoy. He doesn't like to kill, and tries to use as little power as necessary when fighting. He is willing to pull out all the stops if someone's life is on the line though. History Raxis was born in Magnolia to two loving parents. He was raised to be a leader, and when his skill for magic became apparent, his parents encouraged him to be a mage. Raxis was fascinated by the world of magic, studying it endlessly. One day, Raxis was was almost hit by a meteor that landed south of Magnolia. He spent years carving out the meteor, and made it his secret base. He soon decided that it was his time to set out and join a guild, and left with his parent's blessings. Raxis, however, was dissatisfied with all of the guilds he tried joining and, 15 years later, came back to Magnolia. Remembering the meteor and his secret base, he got together with some of his old friends, carved out more of the meteor, and stated that, "From this day forward, I am a new man. Along with this rock, I have risen out of the ashes of my former, downtrodden self, just like a phoenix. This guild symbolizes that. It shall be called 'Phoenix Rising!'" Just a year after starting his guild, he came across a dead body and a teenager lying against the guild headquarters, a mage standing over them. Realizing what was about to happen, Raxis quickly took down the mage, and presented him to the authorities. He introduced himself to the teenager, and asked him if he would like to join the guild. The teenager, who introduced himself as Senrys Bladewinde, graciously accepted his offer. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Raxis, being the master of a guild, is very powerful. He has an incredible amount of endurance and is capable of charging into battle regardless of the number of enemies. As shown by the fact that he created both a thriving guild and a new type of magic, Raxis is very intelligent, constantly analyzing his opponent, and is able to pinpoint weaknesses in both their technique and overall strategy. Raxis is also quite capable with a sword. He is able to use it in conjunction with his magic to great effect. Magic: Fire Magic: Raxis has a generic Fire Magic seal. His Fire Magic lets him create and manipulate fire. Due to the nature of his magic, he is resistant to extreme heat. *'Cerberus' Wrath: '''Three giant fire seals appear on the ground and a pillar of fire appears on the seal and burns the target to ashes. '''Earth Magic': Raxis has a generic Earth Magic seal. His Earth Magic allows him to telekinetically control rock. *'Grave Digger: '''Spiky stones come out and forms a pyramid trapping the target. It then sinks back into the ground dragging the target with it. *'Sandman's Lullaby: Raxis moves the sand around the targets body and crushes him. He does not like using this ability since it is very gruesome though if he gets angry enough he will use it. '''Lava Magic: A variety of magic that Raxis invented himself by combining both his Earth and Fire Magics. His seal is colored red with spots of yellow, and the glyph is that of a planet on fire. This magic allows him to turn the earth into lava and manipulate it. *'Lava Lance': Raxis creates a lance out of rock and turns it into lava while thrusting it forward. *'Hell's Maw': Raxis turns the ground beneath his opponent into lava, sinking and burning them. *'Burning Cage': Raxis creates a cage out of rock around his enemy and turns it into lava. This cage is capable of remaining stable for 3 hours without any additional effort. After that, the cage starts to cool and lose its shape. *'Apocalypse: Meteor Storm: '''Raxis creates balls of lava that fall out of the sky crashing into the earth below as if it was the last day on earth. *'Final Attack: Rising Phoenix:''' Trivia /*insert any random trivia here*/ Quotes Relationships Category:That Guy Over There Category:Phoenix Rising Category:Master Category:Character